Sweet and spicy
by xXSakura-Hime-SamaXx
Summary: That scent, the haunting perfume that followed him since his host first met her...what did it mean? Why couldn't he figure it out?


**Another prompt given to me on my tumblr that I thought to share with you all!**

* * *

The little pinkette hadn't even registered in his mind the first time his host saw her.

She was nothing.

Not a threat.

Not even a worthy kill.

No, she was little more than an insect to him at that point.

Until her scent hit him that was.

* * *

It was sweet, but had an undertone of something spicy, something that made his mouth water in anticipation.

And it was everywhere.

His host's senses were too dull to pick up on this smell, this taunting, haunting perfume.

But Shukaku could smell it _everywhere_ they went.

It was so different from the others that littered the large village, it was so odd that he couldn't even come up with a name for it.

All the one tail knew was that this wonderful aroma was coming from the pink haired teammate of his host's new target.

He didn't have a name to go with the face, but he didn't really need one.

She'd be dead soon anyway, he might as well enjoy it while it lasted.

* * *

The forest of death.

It was his first chance to shed blood since his host set foot in this rotten village, his first chance to let loose and be the demon he was meant to be.

_Kill._

Blood rained from the sky as his sand wrapped tighter and tighter around the enemy.

_Kill._

His host's siblings cowered away as they felt his chakra leak into their baby brothers.

_Kill._

And he could taste it, smell it in the air.

_Kill._

That scent.

That haunting smell that had been taunting him since they got here.

_Kill._

But something…

Something was _different_…

_Kil-_

Blood.

He could smell her blood.

_Kil-_

The pinkette's blood had been spilled somewhere nearby.

_Ki-_

And for once, the thought of her dying didn't bring a smile to his face.

_Ki-_

No.

He found that he didn't actually want that lovely scent to go just yet.

_K-_

So when he noticed that the scent wasn't pungent enough to mean her death, he turned his attention back to his host's actions, egging him on as more blood filled the clearing.

_Kill._

* * *

Shukaku had discovered the pinkette's name during the preliminaries, the title having been announced before she fought the blond haired girl.

It was odd, he'd never paid attention to one as weak as her before.

But that damn scent of hers…

And the further the fight got, the more he had to admit.

She had potential.

Maybe in a few years she'd be worth his time.

If she lived that long anyway.

* * *

The one month hiatus before the invasion had been very….different.

He'd expected to be pacing around, bored out of his host's mind, just waiting for the chance to spill more blood than he had in years.

And in some ways, he was.

But it was the occasional flash of pink that distracted him from his silent pacing, it was the sweet yet spicy smell that drew him from his eternal rage.

Seeing her bustling around the streets, moving from here to there without a care had him interested.

How could one so…different, look and act just like the rest of the mindless herd around here?

And she was different, he was sure of it.

So after urging his host in the right direction without his knowledge of why, he followed her.

Watching, waiting for that one tell-tale sign that she wasn't worthy of his attention, one glaring thing that would let him get back to what he was used to in life.

Something that he could use to cast her aside.

But no.

She never showed anything like that.

And his insides flared hot with rage when he saw her heading towards that green wearing, pitiful excuse of a nin's room.

No.

That would not do at all.

Because for as long as she had his attention.

She was his.

_And he didn't share._

* * *

He could feel her in his sand, every inch of her slowly being covered by the coarse material, tightening ever so slightly as he raged against the Kyuubi's brat.

She felt so…alive.

He wasn't used to feeling living things in his sand.

Or whenever he did, they didn't stay that way for long.

But he couldn't do that, he couldn't get rid of her just yet.

He still hadn't figured out why, apart from her scent, she was so damn important.

Why he couldn't bring himself to tighten that sand and crush her like a bug.

Because she was so distracting, and here he was, fighting to not look at her and focus on the battle his host had so willingly given him.

But she was just so warm and soft.

So very _alive_.

And in the end, he'd had to look, had to make sure she was real.

He'd been defeated because of it.

* * *

Shukaku knew that he'd been worse than ever to his host, the boy's turn to the light grating on his nerves just as much as his own thoughts were.

And the lack of that scent, or maybe it was how he couldn't listen to her laugh obliviously anymore?

He didn't know, but whatever it was, was bothering him and driving him mad.

Aside from that, his host had done something right for once, the red haired boy had agreed to go back to Konoha to help out with a little…issue that went by the name of Sasuke Uchiha.

The fight against the white haired man had been a much needed relief, and no matter how annoying the green wearing kid was, Shukaku could push it aside.

Because he could smell her, and the closer they got to the village, the stronger the scent got.

The louder she got.

The more he could hear her, her soft voice echoing in the near silent gateway.

Just like her cries did.

He'd never raged so hard in his host's mind before, and the red haired boy had lost control for a few moments, never even realizing what his demon had done during that time.

No, it wasn't anything horrible, he didn't kill anyone and risk harming her.

He'd just slipped a little sand into Konoha, his chakra infusing with it as some lightly dusted the pinkette's arm, completely unnoticeable to the naked eye. His black and gold eyes had faded before anyone even noticed something had occurred, his rage going inward as he tormented his host with all his worth.

This solved one of his problems.

One, meaning he could now enjoy her scent whenever he wanted.

That left only one issue.

The damned seal keeping him locked up and contained, but that had been an issue for decades and he was nothing if not patient.

With some things anyway.

* * *

_Years._

He'd been watching her on and off for _years_, only turning his attention to those scattered specs of sand once every few months at the least. Just knowing that he could had calmed him down, his temper settling the longer time went on.

Maybe it had something to do with his host's new determination and attitude?

Shukaku would never know.

But that lovely scent of hers, however muted it was due to his distance, had only gotten better as she aged, her entire being now glowing with life and emotion.

He didn't want to forget her sudden power growth either.

Because that was just _stunning_.

He'd been right to assume she'd had potential.

And now, now he got to witness it in person, because if those idiotic humans thought he could be contained by a statue, they were sorely mistaken.

Sure, they'd ripped him from the troublesome seal, freeing him into the world, but if they thought that chakra they'd gathered was him, they were in for a surprize when their plan tried to come into fruition.

Humans were so stupid sometimes.

Most of the time actually.

Just like the red headed puppet that the lovely pinkette had just stabbed through the heart. The puppet had assumed she was weak, taking her appearance as her only asset instead of the control she prided herself on.

Control that he excitedly watched be put into practice from his elevated position above them, his chakra masked as the heat from outside bathed his skin.

It was an odd feeling, he didn't know how humans could function like this.

He'd originally been on his way out of the area, keen to escape before any Suna nin could spot him and find out who he actually was. He didn't fancy being sealed again, not after just getting out. So he'd taken this human form, disguised as much of his original appearance as he could and hightailed it out of there the second he'd been given a chance.

Only to be brought back by that smell.

By her voice.

By her oh so lovely presence.

Oh, he knew why he'd been so drawn to her now, he knew why he hadn't been able to kill her.

Damn that seal and everything it stood for.

So Shukaku hid, and watched, and waited.

Waited until she was turning to leave the cave with the old woman and pounced.

* * *

Sakura didn't even have a chance to blink before arms wrapped around her, pulling her into the hard form standing at her back, a deep purring noise filling the room as she let out a startle scream, looking to Sasori's body just to be sure-

But no, it wasn't him.

No, this body was very warm, very much alive, and very naked.

She could tell, it was pressed up against her back for gods sake.

So without wasting another second, she wrenched away, flinging herself out of the arms that reluctantly let her go, her body turning as she appeared next to Lady Chiyo.

And almost had a heart attack.

Because there was no way in hell that man was here before. Her green eyes scanned him over, beginning with his head as she evaluated his threat level.

Lightly tanned skin, long, shaggy dirty blond hair that was bound at the nape of his neck, odd looking gold on black eyes…the oddest blue markings littering his body, thick and thin lines and circles on his arms, some on his face, some trailing down his chiselled stomach to his-

Her face flushed deep red as her eyes snapped back up to his, gold locking with green as the woman next to her let out a loud cackle, a perverted gleam in her eyes as the man purred loudly again, taking a step forward towards them.

"Ehehehehee, Pinky, I should go on missions with you more often." The old lady laughed out, using a chakra string to pull a tattered red cloak off a ruined puppet and throw it to the man, his hands clumsily catching it as he looked at them oddly. "Well, put it on you streaker."

He just cocked his head to the side and took another step closer, his eyes half lidded as he continued watching the pinkette.

"Just put it on you weirdo!" Sakura managed out, her eyes struggling to stay on him as all she wanted to do was look away. But no, he could be a threat for all she knew.

Chiyo seemed to think differently though.

The old woman was insane, Sakura just knew it.

The tall man just watched her for a moment, his strange purr toning down a notch as he fiddled with the tattered red material, finally pulling it over his head moments later. It was a little short on his tall form and the sleeves were ripped off quickly, but at least he was covered now.

She'd only closed her eyes for a moment in relief before she felt arms around her again, a face nuzzling into her neck as his shaggy, unevenly layered hair brushed her face, the rest still bound at his back.

She tried to pry him off, tried to use chakra to get rid of him, but all that achieved was a soft yet slightly threatening growl.

Just great.

And Chiyo's snickering wasn't helping in the slightest.

"A-A little help here would be nice Chiyo-sama, we don't know who this guy is!" All she got in response was more laughing and the sound of footsteps heading towards the exit.

She was quick to follow, the man snatching one of her hand into his own as he trailed slightly behind her.

Oh god, this was weird…

"Alright, I think that's enough fooling around for now, we need to go meet up with the others."

That's right…poor Naruto…poor-

"Gaara…" She muttered sadly, biting her bottom lip slightly as they picked up the pace and left the cave, ignoring the growl that came from the man behind her as they got closer to the large gathering of nin. Sakura knew what the older woman was planning, she knew what she wanted to do.

So the pinkette just stood back, the strange marking covered man looming behind her as the woman gave her life.

And finally, after Naruto coaxed him to, the red head opened his light green eyes, his pale skin becoming a healthier shade as Chiyo's life faded from existence.

* * *

He didn't like being near this crowd, he didn't like being near this many Suna nin, and he didn't like the way the blond haired Kyuubi brat kept looking at him from over his former host's shoulder.

But he was here, and he'd stay here, because his-

His former host finished his speech and looked up to the pinkette, probably to thank her for her part in it all, only to lock eyes with him.

Shukaku smirked, he slightly sharpened teeth gleaming in the light, his gold and black eyes glinting mockingly as the red haired man stuttered in shock, his face paling as his eyes turned panicked.

"S-Shukaku…"

"Boy." The Kyuubi host tensed along with the pinkette's sensei, and the small woman whose hand he was holding tried to pull away, only for his arms to snake around her again, his head resting on top of her own as he let out another soothing purr.

She was so wound up today, he hoped she'd be able to relax later after they'd had a chance to talk.

"Shhhh." He cooed into her ear, a faint shiver making its way through her form as the men before them glared, the blond snarling slightly as the pinkette stuttered, and he didn't need to see her face to know she was blushing. "Everything is fine little mate, no one will bother you. Go grieve for the woman."

His voice may have been cocky, but this was his mate, his chosen one, and he was effecting her just as much as she did him.

He was proud of it.

No need to hide it.

"W-What are you-" he cut her off before she could work herself up, easing his hold as he pointedly ignored everyone else.

They didn't deserve his time.

"We can speak later, for now, go grieve for your companion."

He could wait for her, his little mate needed some time to herself.

And with the way his former host and her team were standing, he had some things to explain.

Maybe he'd even get a fight out of this, he'd been waiting for his re-match with the blond brat for years and with the amount of enemies his mate and her team attracted, he'd be able to shed his fair share of blood in the near future.

Yes, his little mate was perfect, so alive and sweet and soft.

His little mate, who could crush a mountain with her hands.

Heal an army back to health then tear it down again.

_His_ little cherry blossom.

_His._


End file.
